


The Ice Cometh

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Benny runs a diner, Benny says things in French, Bottom Dean, Dean gets off on it, Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Benny, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny wake up after an overnight ice storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the country was iced over this morning. When I snuggled back down in bed next to my own personal space heater (aka the hubby) after getting the email that work was closed due to weather, I thought up this delicious little scenario. Plus, I was really feeling a Dean/Benny vibe.

It wasn’t a sound that woke him up, but rather the lack thereof.  It was a loud, oppressive silence, almost as though he’d gone completely deaf.  There was no gentle roar of heat coming through the vents near the ceiling, no barely-there buzz of electricity from things plugged into the outlets, no soft sigh of the world waking up outside.  Benny inhaled long and slow, hearing the air rush through his nostrils.  Well, at least his ears still worked.  A shuffling under the thin sheet to his right pulled his attention briefly away from trying to figure out why the room was so quiet. 

 

Dean shifted in his sleep, stretching out his long legs before curling them up again closer to his body.  The dark gray sheet was pulled tight over his shoulder as he simultaneously hunched in on himself and wiggled backwards to more fully press his boxer-clad ass against Benny’s groin.  Chilly toes sought out Benny’s shins under the covers.  He hissed softly under his breath. 

 

Both of them tended to run hot and they kept the heat in the apartment going at a steady 72 degrees so they could get away with running around in their shorts and bare feet even in the dead of winter.  On the coldest of nights, they might throw a light blanket on top of the flat sheet, but they always kicked the thick comforter off of the foot of the bed before going to sleep.  Now Benny realized that in addition to being unnaturally quiet, the temperature in the room was plummeting with each passing second.

 

Twisting to his left, he checked the alarm clock.   The nightstand was dark; there was no digital green glow to light up the shapes of his watch or his cellphone or the base of the lamp on the table.  He reached out, fumbling to find his phone and swipe the pad of his thumb across its screen.  6am on the nose.  His heart lurched in panic.  He should have been up and downstairs in the diner over an hour ago getting ready for the breakfast rush.

 

Half a dozen text alerts popped up on his screen.

 

_[Message received from Garth Fitzgerald at 0435_ _] *hey boss, news says the roads look pretty bad, you opening?*_

 

Benny climbed out of bed, careful to not wake Dean, and padded barefoot over the cold hardwood floor to the window.  He flicked his fingers between two blinds and stared out at frozen downtown Sioux Falls.  Main Street was a solid sheet of opaque white ice.  There was one set of wide, heavy tire tracks breaking up slush in the middle of the road, but no other indication that anybody else had been outside yet.  The bare ornamental trees lining the sidewalks slumped under a heavy burden of ice.  The tree directly below, in front of the diner’s front door, had already succumb to the extra weight and toppled over onto the glazed street, just barely missing the Impala’s front bumper. 

 

“Well, shit,” he muttered to himself as he looked back down at the phone in his palm. 

 

_[Message received from Ruby Doe at 0452] *u got pwer?*_

 

Obviously not.

 

_[Message received from Meg Masters at 0506] *no answer at diner.  taking that as sign to stay home*_

 

_[Message received from Garth Fitzgerald at 0510] *just lost power.  good thing I have a wood stove!*_

_[Message received from Rufus Turner at 0514] *im 2 old for this shit. u r on ur own 2day*_

 

_[Message received from Jody Mills at 0545]  *dammit lafitte, i needed beignets this morning!*_

 

Benny chuckled.  More than likely the sheriff and her deputies were already out patrolling for people stuck in ditches, checking on the shut-ins and elderly who wouldn’t do too well without power, coordinating resources for clean-up and temporary shelters.

 

“Benny?” came a sleepy grumble from the bed.  Dean rolled over, hair sticking up every which way and squinting in the dim light filtering in through the closed blinds.  

 

“Mornin’, sugah,” Benny said as he tapped out a response to his crew that the diner wouldn’t be open until at least lunch time and he hoped they all stayed warm and safe.

 

“s’cold,” he complained clutching the sheet tightly under his chin.

 

“Power’s out.”  He tossed his phone back down on to the nightstand before going to the foot of the bed, pulling the comforter up from the floor, and spreading it out over the bed and Dean. 

 

Dean made a grab for him, but he deftly shimmied out of the way and chuckled.  “I gotta go check on things real quick, then I’ll be back, ‘kay?”

 

“Hmph.”  Dean turned over, rolling himself up in their thick plaid comforter, quite literally giving Benny the cold shoulder.

 

Benny walked around the bed, coming up on Dean’ side.  He took the other man’s phone and poked him in the nose with it (his nose was the only part of him sticking out from the covers).  Dean batted at the phone and pinched his face up in a scowl. 

 

“Call Bobby and see if he’s opening the garage today.”  Benny leaned down to press a kiss into the messy spikes of hair poking up from the top of the blankets. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Just hurry back.  S’cold without you,” Dean groused as he took the phone and burrowed further under the covers.

 

“You gonna warm me up when I get back?” he asked, his voice thick with suggestion.

 

The lump under the covers wiggled.  The reply came as a muffled, “Maybe…”

 

With a grin, Benny grabbed his sweatpants and a sweater from the pile clean clothes in the chair by the door and headed out into the apartment.  Chased by the encroaching cold, he quickly unplugged the majority of their electronics and appliances before heading out into the even colder hallway and down the stairs to the diner. 

 

The kitchen floor was blessedly dry when he walked through the restaurant’s rear entrance; no burst pipes.  The pilot lights were still lit on the grill top.  He figured he could put the big stock pots on the grill and fill them up with whatever bits and pieces he could find in the pantry and walk-in fridge for enough soup to feed whoever needed a hot meal in a few hours.  For now, he filled up a kettle for some coffee and set it on the flattop.

 

While he waited for the water to boil, Benny found a flashlight so he could inventory the ingredients in the pantry.  He had plenty of onions, carrots, celery, and green peppers for the mirepoix to start at least three different huge pots of soup.  In the fridge, he found two whole fryer chickens that he could turn into thick stew with homemade dumplings and a box of Andouille sausage and another of shrimp that he could toss into a gumbo with some rice.  Plus, there were several tubs of leftover cooked vegetables – corn, green beans, lima beans, okra, stewed tomatoes, boiled potatoes – from last night’s dinner run that he could throw together for veggie soup. 

 

He lost track of time once he turned on all of the burners under the grill and pulled out a cutting board, getting to work chopping and dicing the fresh vegetables to start the base of his soups.  He was completely immersed in the sizzle of sweating aromatics when a pair of arms slid around his middle.

 

“You forget something?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he replied guiltily, leaning back into Dean’s chest.  Yeah, he’d completely forgotten that Dean was curled up in the middle of their cold bed, patiently waiting for his return.

 

The other man just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  “Gimme a knife and tell me what to do, Papa Bear.”

 

“Cut up a coupla those fryers in the fridge.  They’re not great for makin’ stock, but we need to use what we’ve got in case the power stays out for longer than a day.  You call Bobby?”

 

Dean grabbed the flashlight and headed for the walk-in.  Thankfully the restaurant’s front wall was mostly windows and lit up the dining and kitchen areas well enough to see, even in the low light of the morning.  “Yeah, he said there was no way in hell he was getting past his front porch in this shit.  Called Sam too.  He’s out on patrol with Jody.”

 

“Good.  You can be my sous chef for an hour or so and then we can get back to bed while everything cooks.” 

 

“Yes, chef,” Dean responded with a wink as he set himself up at the counter with a sharp knife and a wide plastic cutting board.

 

After half an hour of more chopping, dicing, sautéing, and browning, they had the soups simmering merrily on the stovetop and a big thermos full of hot coffee to take back upstairs to help keep them warm until lunch time.  Dean sent out dozens of texts to their friends and family in town to spread the word that the diner would be open for lunch at 11:30 while Benny made a sign to go in the window to announce the soup lunch for any passersby.

 

“Ok,” Dean said as he stuffed his phone in his back pocket and walked around the counter to grab hold of Benny’s hips and guide him towards the stairs at the back of the diner.  “We’ve got a little while before the horde of locusts lay siege.  Let’s go keep warm in bed ‘til then.”

 

“Hmm, I like the way you think, _mon cher_.”  Benny smiled and snatched the thermos from the counter as they left the kitchen.

 

Upstairs they tumbled straight into bed together, a messy tangle of limbs trying to pull off shirts and pants and socks all at the same time.  Benny wasted no time in getting Dean completely naked and on his hands and knees.  He stroked big paws over the miles of winter pale skin in front of him, leaning forward to kiss his favorite constellation of freckles dotting Dean’s right hip and buttock.  Dean shivered beneath him, though whether it was from cold or anticipation, Benny couldn’t be sure. 

 

“ _Vous êtes mon amour_ ,” he murmured softly as he kissed up the knobs of Dean’s spine.  “ _Vous êtes ma vie.  Vous êtes mon tout.”_

 

Dean whimpered and Benny smirked.  Just a few French words uttered in Benny’s low Louisiana drawl got the green eyed man going faster than just about anything else.  It was too much fun to say something in French offhand when they were in public and watch Dean’s eyes darken as he bit down on his lip to keep the little spark of arousal from catching fire.  But these things, said in the quiet stillness of their bedroom, were the things Benny couldn’t bring himself say aloud in English, the sweet sappy things that filled his heart to bursting whenever Dean looked at him and smiled.

 

Benny blanketed himself over Dean’s back, his groin flush against Dean’s hips, his chest pressed solidly against the curve of Dean’s spine.  He kissed along Dean’s neck, up under his ear, where he whispered, “ _J’ai découvert le vrai bonheur le jur vous avez marché dans ma vie_.”

 

He kissed Dean’s shoulder before breaking away from him to grab the lube from the nightstand.  Dean watched him under hooded eyes as he sat up on his heels and took the length of his hard cock in hand, stroking himself in long smooth motions.  Benny exhaled roughly at the sight.  This man before him was the most beautiful, most loving, most caring being he’d ever met in all his days, and he loved him like no other before him.   He cupped his big hands around Dean’s face, gently stroking his thumbs over his freckled cheeks, before leaning in to press his lips to Dean’s. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Benny’s shoulders pulling the bigger man flush against his chest as he dove headlong into the kiss.  Their kisses were a mess of tongue and teeth and lips, stealing breath from each other one moment and giving it right back the next.  Their cocks lined up, side by side, gliding together between their bellies with just enough friction to tease, but nowhere near enough to bring to completion. 

 

Benny settled his hands in the small of Dean’s back, pressing firmly against him, guiding him into a slow, rhythmic roll of their hips.  Dean gasped into his mouth as the sensitive heads of their members butted up together.  Benny reached down between their bodies to take both of their cocks in hand, stroking his fist slowly up and down their lengths, pulling a moan from deep in Dean’s chest. 

 

Despite their vigorous activity, they couldn’t overcome the frosty chill of the room.  Dean shivered again, hard enough to rattle his teeth and nearly bite Benny’s tongue in two.  Gently, Benny pushed Dean down onto his back and stretched out next to him, pulling the blankets up to cover both of them.  Dean hummed his appreciation at the warmth and nuzzled his face into the scruff of Benny’s neck.

 

Benny fished around the sheets for the forgotten bottle of lube and quickly slicked up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold liquid before he gently prodded the hot furl of Dean’s entrance.  Dean inhaled sharply, biting down hard on his lower lip, as Benny slowly, carefully pressed his index finger into him, sliding all the way up to the second knuckle.  Benny placed soft kisses in a line along Dean’s collarbone. 

 

“ _Vous êtes si beaux_ ,” he breathed into Dean’s kiss warmed skin as he sunk his middle finger past the firm ring muscle.  He stroked along Dean’s insides, searching for the little knot of nerves that stood out from the smooth walls of his tight channel.  When he found it, Dean gave a sharp cry and bucked his hips down hard onto the Cajun’s thick fingers.

 

“Fuck, Benny,” Dean moaned.  One hand twisted into the blankets while the other slid up the back of Benny’s neck, clutching at his hair.

 

Benny nudged the tip of his ring finger up against Dean’s hole, easing it in alongside his other fingers.  He flexed his fingers, stretching Dean’s entrance, readying it for the wide girth of his cock.

 

“I-I’m…ready.  Shit, fuck.  I’m ready,” Dean whispered, reaching down to squeeze the base of his dick, staving off his too quickly approaching orgasm.

 

Benny leaned in, capturing Dean’s full lips in a hard kiss to distract him from the uncomfortable pull of his fingers leaving his body.  He poured more lube into his palm, this time generously slicking up his own rock hard, straining cock.  His free hand gently nudged Dean’s legs apart and he slid his body between Dean’s warm thighs.  With one hand on Dean’s hip and the other wrapped around his shaft, he guided the leaking head of his cock towards Dean’s gaping hole, sighing in contentment as he slid home, Dean’s body enveloping his length in velvety warmth. 

 

Dean shifted on the bed, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Benny’s waist, pulling the other man fully into his body.  Benny dipped his head into Dean’s neck and groaned, his hips slowly rocking into Dean as he tried to hold onto himself, to make this last.  Dean’s hands snaked down Benny’s back down to grab handfuls of his ass.  Benny lost his hold on his control and growled as he started thrusting in earnest. 

 

“Jesus, fuck, Benny,” he moaned against his ear, his legs tightening their hold around him as he matched Benny thrust for thrust.

 

Benny propped himself up on one arm, looming over Dean.  A rosy flush spread across Dean’s cheeks, spilled down his neck and over his chest.  Benny slid a hand between their sweaty bodies to wrap around Dean’s cock.  Dean cried out at the touch, tossing his head back into the pillows. 

 

“O-oh, God, Dean!”  Benny pounded into Dean’s ass, the tension of his impending release coiling tighter and tighter, low in his belly.  He tried to match the rhythm of his hand with the pace of his hips rolling into Dean, but the closer he got to climax the more off kilter his timing became.

 

Dean reached down covering Benny’s hand with his and looked up at him.  Dark green eyes met baby blues.  Benny’s breath caught almost painfully in his throat as he stared down at the gorgeous man sprawled beneath him.  A few more strokes and the world exploded for both of them.  Benny roared out his release as he pumped pulse after pulse of come inside Dean, who keened out high and loud as he shot his load between their entwined fingers, his ass clenching and throbbing around the hard width of Benny’s cock.

 

They continued to move against each other as they fluttered down from the height of their orgasms.  When his spent member finally slipped out of Dean’s slick hole, Benny flipped them over, letting the younger man settle limply over his chest.  His big hands wandered up and down Dean’s warm flanks.  Dean sighed and mumbled softly against Benny’s neck.

 

“Hmm?” he purred questioningly.  It pleased him to no ends that he could take macho, over-compensating Dean Winchester and turn him into a nearly boneless pile of incoherent goo.

 

“Cleanin’ up’s gonna suck.”  Dean sucked a light bruise over Benny’s pulse point before soothing the spot with his tongue.

 

Benny chuckled.  No electricity meant no hot water.  Still, neither of them wanted to end up glued together.  He gently patted Dean’s pert ass.  “C’mon, the faster we get to it, the faster we can get back to bed.”

 

Dean groaned, wiggling off of Benny and out from under the covers.  Benny pushed himself up and to the edge of the bed before following Dean to the cold bathroom.  Thankfully they’d still have running water for a little while, as long as the building pipes and town water supply held.  With shocked gasps and whines, they quickly wiped away sticky lube and drying come from their bellies and between their legs with icy cold washcloths.

 

“Good enough,” Dean declared as he tossed his washcloth over the shower door to dry.  “Definitely glad we took a shower last night.”

 

Benny grinned and followed Dean back to the bedroom.  They pulled all of their extra blankets out from the closet and spread them out before climbing back into bed together.  Dean immediately latched onto Benny’s side, turning into an octopus and purring out his contentment against Benny’s collarbone.

 

“How long do we have?” he asked as Benny looped an arm around his waist.

 

Benny reached over to the bedside table where he’d dropped his phone earlier.  He fiddled with the phone one-handedly for a few seconds.  “Couple hours.”

 

“Good enough for a decent nap,” he said, yawning, arms and legs already going lax against Benny’s body.

 

Benny smiled, setting the alarm on his phone before he tugged the covers up over Dean’s shoulder.  He nuzzled his nose down into soft dark blond locks, inhaling the faint dusty scent of his lavender scented shampoo.  Kissing the crown of Dean’s head, he murmured softly, “ _Je t’aime, mon cheri_.”

 

With sleepy, Midwestern drawl, Dean replied, “ _Moi aussi, je t’aime_.”

 

“Sam been teachin’ you French?”

 

“Maybe.”  Dean rubbed his face into the soft flesh where Benny’s arm met his shoulder.

 

Benny huffed a soft laugh.  “Say something.”

 

_“Où sont les toilettes?”_

 

Benny snickered.

 

“He’s obviously not teachin’ me that sexy French crap you spout off every chance you get.”  Dean reached up and put his hand over Benny’s mouth.  “Less talkin’, more sleepin’.”

 

Benny just smiled under Dean’s hand, happy that his secret confessions would remain secrets for a little while longer.  He snuggled down, wrapped up in warm blankets and an even warmer Dean, more than willing to indulge in an early morning nap before the hungry throng of Sioux Fall residents descended upon the diner for the best soup in town.  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Vous êtes mon amour. Vous êtes ma vie. Vous êtes mon tout.” – You are my love. You are my life. You are my everything.
> 
> “J’ai découvert le vrai bonheur le jur vous avez marché dans ma vie.” – I discovered true happiness the day you walked into my life.
> 
> “Vous êtes si beaux.” – You are so beautiful.
> 
> “Je t’aime, mon cheri.” – I love you, my darling.
> 
> “Moi aussi, je t’aime.” – I love you, too.
> 
> “Où sont les toilettes?” - Where is the bathroom?


End file.
